Fate or Freak?
by boaterV
Summary: Sequel to "Reading Watchtower". Every time she closed her eyes she saw him. Why was nothing ever easy?
1. Chapter 1

AN

Takes place 3 weeks after "Reading Watchtower"

"You look tired."

"I've been really busy lately." Lois frowned at her cousin. She wasn't born yesterday.

"And I can still tie my shoes."

Chloe laughed out loud at that. Lois was 3 weeks away from giving birth and despite the doctor's insistence that it was only one child she looked like there might be three. "Dreams."

"Same ones?"

"The're getting weirder. It was bad enough when it was about zombies, vampires and too many other beasts to count but now there are angels and the Devil." She shook her head.

"What about the hottie?" Lois sipped her tea and made and face. She missed her coffee.

"Lois." Her tone held a reprimand.

"I'm not the one that made out with some strange mind reading stud in an alley."

"I needed to protect my secrets and he was breaking down the wall."

"It's okay to have needs." Lois reached out and covered her cousin's hand with her own. "You don't have to be alone."

"Can we talk about my nephew?" Chloe pulled her hand away and shook her head. Forcing a smile back on her lips. She didn't want to talk about this. About him. She knew too much about him. She knew everything. They weren't dreams. They were his life.

"He is making us wait. Emil says he's not showing any signs of wanting to be born. I need to pee all the time and I can't get comfortable in bed and if Clark doesn't stop hovering, I mean literally hovering, over me I am going to scream."

"He just wants to makes sure you guys are safe."

"I love the big dumb alien but sometimes I want to get a kryptonite ring to keep him away." Chloe smiled for real this time. She loved watching Lois and Clark's love bloom. Loved what a wonderful influence they had been on each other. Stronger together than apart. It was the kind of love Chloe had always wanted for herself.

The frown returned. An image of a blonde woman and a dark haired man leaning over a crib flashed in her mind. Love so obvious all over their faces. It was quickly followed by images of smoke and fire. It was a memory but it wasn't her own.

She thought she and Clark were close. She knew his every secret. His every fear.

It was nothing compared to what she knew about this man. She didn't just know his fears and his experiences. She knew every feeling. Every secret hope and desire. She knew him better than she knew herself. Better than he knew himself.

"Chlo promise me you'll get some sleep?" Chloe could hear the tone that she knew was going to make Lois a wonderful mother. She hated that she was making her cousin worry about her.

"I have a nice relaxing evening planned for tonight. Some wine, some Gino's and early to bed. I promise."

"Good because when this little man finally decides to arrive he is going to need a non sleepy aunt."

Chloe smiled warmly before hugging her cousin goodbye. It hadn't been her intention but as soon as she said it out loud she had to agree it might just be what the doctor ordered.

She heard the door open but her wine addled brain was slow to recognize a problem. Slow to react. She had polished off the entire bottle in the hopes of a dream free sleep. Part of her knew the headache she could expect in the morning was going to be a killer but it didn't stop her.

With wine she could lie to herself and say she was drinking it to relax. If she switched to whiskey she would have to admit her purpose and his memories would push to the surface. All the times he had drank to forget.

Turning towards her door she froze. He was standing there.

"How'd you get in here?" Her words were slow, slurred. Her feet unsteady beneath her.

"Know all the codes." He smiled at the confused look on her face.

"Not possible"

"Isn't it Miss Sullivan?" He moved forward and she noticed Sam behind him. Always faithful. She felt a wave of familial love wash over her as his memories fought to the surface. "I know your favorite coffee, I know your favorite color, I know the name of the bear you clung to after your Mother left."

She sat back on the couch, shock and pain written on her face. "No."

"Oh yeah." He moved forward. Standing over her he growled. "You are going to fix whatever it is you did."

She looked up shocked. " I did?" She watched as he pulled out a gun and waved it around. Adrenalin washing away some of the haze of the wine. "Back up." She stood up on the couch. "You aren't going to use that gun. You might play the big bad but I'm not falling for your threats."

"So brave." He sneered at her. "So brave when all you want to do is go back to a simpler time. You forget I know everything." he shook his head. "I want you out of my head."

He moved forward grabbing her arms and shaking her. "Dean." His brothers tone held a note of warning.

"It's fine Sammy." Dean's eyes locked with hers as they said the words at the same time. Anger fading away to shock. His eyes grew wide in realization. Her only acknowledgement was a curt nod.

Sam stared as his brother and the blonde as they glared at each other. They had been going non stop since their last visit. Sam had dragged Dean out of the alley and loaded him into the Impala. He had awoken an hour later with a headache to end all headaches but his ability to read minds was thankfully gone.

Sam had been thrilled. He liked honestly and sharing but Dean in his head was just a bit too much. His private thoughts were his own. He didn't want to share them. Especially not with his emotionally stunted big brother.

Then the dreams had started. Although Sam supposed they started right away but Dean was able to hide them from his brother for a while. By the time Sam had noticed Dean was well on his way to becoming obsessed.

Not that he could blame him. What little he had gotten out of Dean was unbelievable. Flying men, megalomaniacal billionaires, mutants that routinely went insane. They had tried to find some sort of proof regarding her life. A news article or a web site. Anything that might make sense of what Dean was dreaming about. There was so much Sam didn't even know where to start.

Two days ago he had simply started driving to her. If her watchtower existed as it did in his dreams then he would know. Sam had been shocked when Dean had easily punched in all the necessary codes to bypass the security. Until that point the had really pinned his hopes on magic. Maybe a Djinn. He wasn't sure why any of that would have been preferable to the fact that Dean was dreaming about an actual real person's life.

"We need to talk." Chloe spoke first. Standing up and waiting as Dean released his grip on her arms. "come into the kitchen and I'll put on a pot of coffee." She turned away and started walking. "You too Sam. It isn't like you don't know everything already."

As they reached the kitchen door he grabbed her arm spinning her back towards him. "How much?"

She knew what he was talking about. "All of it Dean." His face softened as she placed her hand over his. "your deal, your sacrifice and yes, I know about hell."

Dean hated the haunted look she saw in her eyes. When he dreamed of her life it was like he was there. He felt everything, it was like he was there. If she was experiencing the same thing he could only imagine what hell had been like for her. He knew she wasn't some simpering flower but her life still was nothing compared to his.

He shook his head. This had to stop.

"I've been doing some research." Both turned at the sound of Sam's voice. "There was a case of gold meteor rock transferring personalities."

"Yes but that was something different." Dean supplied Chloe's answer. She turned. Reminded of just how much of her past he knew.

"okay well then what is the problem here?" Sam was annoyed. If Dean had these answers why hadn't he told him.

Chloe moved to walk away and Dean grabbed her again. "I want you out of my head." His voice was a growl. She looked down at his arm where he held her and pulled away.

"And me? You think I don't want the continuous loop of your life out of my head? Blood and sex and more blood. Every lonely truck stop waitress and evil son of a bitch that wants you?" She hated saying it. Hated the look of pain on his face. "Watching you take the weight of the world onto your shoulders as if you alone must fight." her voice got soft. Trying to take away some of his pain.

"So what's the plan?" His tone was gentler now. The sadness in her eyes haunting him.

"I have a friend." Dean frowned at her. Like there was a point in being vague. She sighed. Frustration building. "I'm going to call Emil. He can be here in the morning. You are welcome to stay but I need to go to bed now." She stumbled away from him. The wine making her feet feel heavy and her brain fuzzy again.

"We need to talk about this." Sam sounded so worried and Chloe couldn't blame him.

"I'm three glasses of wine past sober and I'm guessing the two of you haven't seen a bed in a few days. Dean knows where the guest rooms are. Go to sleep and tomorrow we can try and figure this out."

"But," Dean grabbed his brother's arm and cut him off. He wasn't keen on being a pin cushion but he knew how much Chloe trusted Emil.

"Follow me." Dean watched her walk away before turning and making his way to the guest rooms. He could admit he was bone tired. Could admit that he had never really thought she had done this to him. Part of having her memories was knowing her. Chloe would never knowingly hurt someone. She thought of herself as a sidekick but he didn't understand why she didn't realize how much more she was. She reminded him of Sam. Always trying to see the best in people. Always thinking if she could save just one more it would even out the scales. Blaming herself for things that weren't her fault.

"Are we going to talk about this?"

"We can talk in the morning little brother."

"Dean?"

"She didn't do this."

"Are you sure?"

"I know her Sam. I know everything about her. She would no sooner do this then you would." Dean sounded weary and Sam couldn't blame him. Worst still was that sleep would offer no refuge. He would dream again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chloe groaned when she woke a few hours later. As suspected her head was throbbing. Stumbling out of bed she made her way to the kitchen. She could smell coffee already brewing and she was about to smile when she saw Sam sitting at her kitchen table scanning over some articles on his laptop.

"Morning."

Sam jumped slightly at her voice. Pushing himself away from the computer he got up and poured her a cup of coffee. Sliding it across the table to her she smiled warmly at him.

They weren't her memories but it didn't stop her from caring about him. The logical part of her brain could remind herself that she didn't know him but it didn't change what she felt. She wanted to protect him. She shook her head. "There is an insult for you sitting on my tongue and images of you without eyebrows in my brain."

Sam didn't react and she couldn't blame him. Maybe her and Dean had some weird mind meld going on but he didn't know her.

"I want him out of my head just as bad."

"What time is the Doc getting here." Chloe turned at Dean's voice as he stumbled into the room. He was wearing a pair of low slung jeans and a dark t shirt that clung to every inch of his chest. She had to admit she found him sexy. Her dreams handed helped either. Him in full Technicolor with so many women they blended together into some sort of female amalgam.

"He should be here by 9." Chloe looked around for a clock. She wasn't even sure what time it was now.

"Super." Dean wandered over to the table and sat next to Sam. Grabbing the extra cup he poured the coffee and took a long sip. "How come you didn't call that super hot magic chic?" Dean leered at her.

"Seems more like a meteor rock problem then a curse." She hatred that the thought of Dean and Z made her jealous. "I thought you hated witches? Or is it only ugly ones?" Dean looked away.

Silence reigned while the three of them drank their coffee. Sam kept sneaking glances at his brother and the blonde. It was the most uncomfortable breakfast he had ever sat through and that was saying something.

"I'm gonna go get some…" He couldn't even come up with anything. So he just pushed away from the table and walked out. Leaving Dean and Chloe alone for a few minutes. He was worried but Dean seemed to think he was safe and Sam was going to take his word for it because right now he needed some fresh air.

Chloe moved to the sink to rinse her glass. Her head still throbbing, she opened a cabinet and pulled out a glass filling it with water before opening another cabinet and pulling out some aspirin. Turning back she found Dean standing in front of her.

"Rough night?" His tone was dark and Chloe couldn't seem to look away from the pain in his eyes.

"It wasn't hell." She whispered the words. Knew him well enough to know he would hate anyone else to suffer like that. Knew he would blame himself.

"I shouldn't have accused you." She reached her hand up and placed it on his arm.

"It's okay." She couldn't look away from his eyes. "I know this can't be easy for you. After everything you and Sam have been through."

"This is so buckets of crazy." He shook his head before turning away from her.

"Sadly we both know it could be worse."

"Worse than having you know my every secret?"

"You know I would never..." He turned back to her and grabbed her arms. Pulling her against his chest.

"Dam it I know that. It's part of the problem. I can't figure out what are your memories and what are mine. They are all starting to blur."

"I'm sorry." She whispered the words. A breath away from him. Her heart beating faster.

"Why do you have to be so…" He growled in frustration before leaning in and crushing his mouth to hers. Memories of her with other men flooding his brain and making him enraged. The knowledge that no one had ever put her needs first. Selfish lovers and inexperienced boys. He could make her feel special.

Why did he care if she felt special? What a god dam nightmare. In his head she was nothing but his gut tightened at the thought of her and his heart leapt at the sight of her. It was so dam frustrating.

As if it wasn't bad enough to have her memories he also couldn't stop thinking about the last image he had pulled from her mind. The one where she was naked, gasping.

The taste of her lips hadn't changed. Dark and sweet. His lips moved over hers. His hands moved up. One tangling in her hair, the other pressing her chest against him. He growled when a moan escaped her lips. His pulse was racing and his skin was on fire. His hips pressed her into the counter and she leapt up. Wrapping her legs around him.

He released her neck and started unbuttoning her blouse. He pulled himself away from her mouth and started tracing a trail of rough kisses down her neck. She moaned and he knew this is what she wanted. What she fantasized about. What no man before had ever given her.

His hand tightened on her hip and she moaned as his teeth scraped along her collar bone. He knew what she liked. Knew exactly what she wanted and he couldn't stop himself. Didn't want to stop.

He did though when he heard a loud knocking on the door.

Chloe moaned at the loss of his mouth. Embarrassed by her needy tone. Embarrassed by the way she clung to him.

"Do you want to answer that?" His voice was low and held an edge she hadn't heard before.

She took a deep breath and tried to center herself. Dean took a step back, making it a bit easier to concentrate. She looked away from him. Her head nodding slowly before she slipped from the counter and fixed her top.

She took a few more deep breaths before she walked over to the door and pulled it open. Emil's smiling face greeting her a moment before he leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Morning Chloe."

"Good morning Emil." She wrapped an arm around him for a friendly hug before he followed her into watchtower.

"Mr. Winchester I presume." Emil stuck his hand out and Dean shook it. Chloe's memories telling him how trusted he was but his own brain reminding him to be wary.

"So can you get the feisty pixie out of my brain?" Chloe turned at his words. A blush creeping up her face.

"I want to start with some basic toxicity test for the meteor rock and then we can go from there but I'm confidant we should be able to find solution." Emil placed his bag down at the table and opened it. Pulling out some instruments he laid them out in front of him.

Chloe sat next to him and pulled up her sleeve. She was well aware of the fact that he was going to need to take blood. Dean followed suit. He hated doctors. Hated tests. But he knew all the times he had saved Chloe. Had saved her friends.

They sat there in silence as Emil drew blood and took their vitals. He had a full history on Chloe but Dean was a blank page. He asked questions about his family history. About his injuries. About everything.

Chloe watched as the ever stoic Emil reacted to Dean's medical history including a stint in hell and all of his other brushes with death. Listening intently and jotting down a few notes. Chloe wasn't as unaffected though. The memories rushed forward as he talked about his past. The shame and guilt associated with each incident. Her heart ached for him. For every time he had needed someone to stand with him and he had been alone. For every time he had fallen and been forced to pick himself back up. She found her hand sliding across the table. Reaching for him. Wanting to make sure he knew he wasn't alone today.

He felt her slip her hand into his and squeeze, his instinct was to pull back but he stopped himself. Letting her tiny hand sit in his. The soft skin such a contrast against his calloused palm.

"I'm going to take these samples down to the lab." For a minute Dean wanted to ask where but then he knew. He knew there was a lab here. In watchtower. Looking around objectively the amount of money that was sunk into this place was so obvious. He knew about it of course. Knew all about the money her friend Oliver the billionaire had sunk into this place. "It shouldn't take long for the initial results to come back. I'll compare them against your last test Chloe but for Dean I don't have anything to compare them too."

"You'll figure it out Emil. You always do." He smiled at her. Hoping her confidence wasn't misguided. Glancing quickly down at the table where their two hands were joined.

When he walked out of the room Dean turned to Chloe. "Are you sure about this?"

She offered him a tilted smile. "You know I am." She watched as she pulled his hand away. "Just like I know you aren't going to trust him."

"I'm willing to suspend my suspicions if it will get you out of my head." He'd meant for the words to sound harsh. To push her away but instead they sounded weak. He hadn't slept in days and worse still was the part of him that didn't want to hurt her. That didn't want to add himself to the list of men who had left her broken and bleeding in the past. He just couldn't bare the thought of one more sour memory in her head.

AN

Reviews please!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sam walked back in through the door. He was carrying a tray with steaming coffee cups and a dark bag.

"There had better be something delicious and filled with some sort of sugar and preservatives in that bag. Some freakishly pink jelly wouldn't be unwelcome either." Dean grabbed the bag from Sam's hand and opened it. Reaching inside he pulled out a sticky Danish and took a large bite. His mouth turning up at the taste. He pushed back from the table and walked out onto the ledge.

"I don't suppose.."

"There's something in here for you?" Sam smiled and reached into the bag. "Egg white, turkey bacon and cheese on a whole wheat English muffin."

Chloe smiled at him before the confused look crossed her face.

"He woke up ranting one morning. All about what wine you prefer and how you like your coffee. A laundry list of silly little details. Nothing compromising. He never betrayed anything."

"I'm so sorry Sam." She shook her head. "It isn't fair that I know what I know and you know nothing."

"You didn't ask for this."

"Just the same if there is something you want to ask I will try and answer it."

Sam looked away for a moment. A thousand things running through his head. So many questions he could ask. Instead her turned back to her. "This doctor? He can help you? And Dean?"

"I should have known you would ask that." She laughed sadly. "It's always the two of you. Watching each other's back, keeping each other safe. I'm an only child you know. I have a cousin. She's kind of like a sister to me. At least that's what I used to think." Chloe looked away. A sad look gracing her face. "It feels hollow now though. I'd like to think I would sacrifice for her but…"

"I don't know you like Dean does but I know him and I know he doesn't impress easily. He would never say anything so obvious but he does. I can tell."

"You're a good man Sam." She offered him another sad smile as Emil came back into the room. "Did you find something?"

He handed some test results to her. Excitement and worry sharing space on his face. "You need to see this."

Chloe looked over the test results. "Are these my numbers?" Emil nodded and turned as Dean walked in from the balcony. "Crap."

"I want to run some new test but.." Chloe interrupted him.

"How is this possible?"

"What?" She turned at Dean's voice.

"My levels have tripled. Since my last test less than 2 months ago my levels have tripled." She shook her head and frowned. "It IS my fault."

"what about me?"

"You're clean. Your hair shows the time of exposure but you are back down to a negligible level."

"I'm so sorry." Chloe looked back to Emil and waited for him to tell them their next step.

Dean hated how much it bothered him to see her like this. Perhaps it was her fault but it certainly hadn't been intentional and in his opinion she had gotten the short end of the stick. Her memories were amazing. Flying men and heroes that sacrificed everything to help others. There was some pain mixed in but it was nothing compare to the nightmare that was Dean's life. Quite literally, the Hell.

He moved behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. He noticed Sam's look and dismissed it. He didn't have to explain himself to his little brother.

"We can start with a full body scan." Chloe nodded and stood up.

"I'll meet you downstairs then."

"You have an MRI machine here?" Sam looked surprised.

Chloe laughed and headed out the door. "we have toys here you have only dreamt about."

Dean moved to follow her before she put her hand up in a silent gesture. "I'll be back shortly."

Dean watched as she walked out. The doctor following on her heals. He turned back towards the kitchen and walked out. Grabbing a glass from the counter he slammed it down hard. The glass shattering and cutting his palm. Blood dripping onto the counter he cursed. "Dam it."

Sam moved towards him grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his brothers hand. He didn't say a word. Just frowned as the blood soaked the towel. "Hold this tighter."

Sam might have tried to look at it. Tried to check if Dean needed stitches but a scan would only take 20 or 30 minutes and then a REAL doctor would be here to deal with Dean's hand. And his attitude.

In the mean time Dean could bleed a little bit. It wasn't going to kill him. He cringed slightly at his callous thoughts. It wasn't like he wanted Dean to suffer he just didn't want to deal with his crankiness. He had been putting up with it for at least a week and he was just about maxed out.

Turning back to his laptop Sam continued his research. Dean might know everything about her but he wasn't sharing and Sam was very, very curious. He was getting frustrated though. Everything he found only led to more questions.

He was deep into another FBI file when She came walking back through the door. His head turned up and she smiled at him. He was smiling back before he could stop myself. Despite his concern about her he could admit to himself he wanted her to be everything Dean thought she was.

"Did you boys play nice?" She turned towards Dean and noticed the towel wrapped around his hand. Moving forward she grabbed his hand and pulled the towel aside. "What the hell did you do?"

Running her fingers over his hand he hissed. He tried to pull it back but she only held him tighter. "ouch."

"Please don't insult me." She knew his pain threshold. Knew this cut was nothing more than a nuisance. She still wanted to make it better though. Wanted to protect him.

"I need to go grab something from the car." Neither turned at the sound of Sam's voice.

She gasped at the first flash of white light. Grabbing his hand tighter as the heat started in her core and pushed out.

She stumbled back as the flash vanished. Dean's free hand reaching out and grabbing her arm. His eyes locking with hers in understanding.

It had been gone. It had been gone, but it was back.

She had thought herself immune. Her ability had passed and so with it her worry about exposure. She had spent so much time mining and stockpiling it for a war that thankfully never happened. Her thoughts turned to fate. It sometimes felt like no matter what she did she always ended up in the same place.

She was snapped back to the present when he grabbed her hand. Turning it over he saw the cut that had been on his hand only a moment ago. "You shouldn't have done that."

"I didn't…" Her voice trailed off. The pain of the cut making itself know as the blood started to pool and drip to the floor. Dean grabbed the towel and pressed it to the wound just as Emil walked back into the room.

"What happened Chloe?" He pulled the cloth away and looked at her hand. "It doesn't look like there is any tendon damage but you are going to need some stitches." He turned back but Dean was already grabbing his bag and bringing it forward.

Dean pulled out a chair and Chloe sat. Placing her hand on the table in front of Emil. He looked over the wound and turned to find Dean already pulling out the suture kit. Emil gave him a quizzical look.

"This isn't my first time stitching up a wound." Dean's face was a mixture of rage and concern. He could talk a good game about how he just wanted to be done with her but his every action said otherwise.

She sat there quietly. Not so much as a peep. While Emil worked silently to fix her hand. Eight stitches in all and a very nice bandage. Wrapped tightly to protect the wound.

"Please try and keep it dry."

She only nodded before moving away from the table. Standing in the kitchen she opened a cabinet and pulled out a pill bottle. Opening it she pulled out two and swallowed them. Turning back towards the two men she couldn't help but fear what came next.

-

AN What does come next? Dun dun dun! Sorry but I do so love being evil. Reviews please.

So glad everyone seems to be enjoying this so far.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What did you find?" She hated the quiver in her voice.

"I have to run more tests but.."

"Don't start that with me. Just spill it Emil." Chloe offered him a sad smile.

"It's back. The shell around your heart."

"And you're sure?" She slumped back down in the chair as he nodded. Turning as Sam came back into the room.

"There is something new though. A deposit of mutated cells at the base of your brain. It's possible that when you used the gold kryptonite on Mr. Winchester you created some sort of link."

"How do we reverse it?" Chloe turned towards Dean. She hoped Emil had an answer but a part of her knew it wouldn't be that easy.

"We could try using the gold K again but I'm not sure." he looked away and appeared to be lost in thought. She could practically see the wheels in his head turning. She was distracted when Sam walked back in.

"It could also make it worse."

"Make what worse?" Sam looked confused.

Emil turned and looked up at her. A quizzical look on his face as he weighed the possibilities. "I think that is very unlikely. "

"Sounds good to me." Dean clapped his hands together and stood up. Ready to try anything. Every day he learned more about her and with every new discovery he found it harder and harder to pretend he just wanted her gone.

Sam noticed his hand. There was no mark. Nothing. He wanted to ask what was going on but it could wait.

"I want this fixed. I want to put right what I have made wrong but not unless we can be sure."

"We are never going to be sure Chloe. You know that. Everything with these rocks is trial and error."

"I'm fine with a little risk." Chloe just shook her head. She didn't mind if the risk was hers.

"Whatever this bond is. Time is only gong to make it stronger. Make it harder to sever. If we are going to do this we need to do it now." She nodded at his words. Knew he was right. What had started as simple flashes had evolved into total sensory immersion.

She was no longer just seeing things from his past. She was living them.

"I'll get the rock." She turned and left the room.

"Dean this is dangerous." Sam moved towards his brother and spoke in hushed tones. "Are you sure?"

"I need that woman out of my head before I can never get rid of her." His words echoed the Doctors warnings but Sam knew his brother. Knew that wasn't what he meant.

"Ok" Sam stepped back. Dean had made his decision and no arguments from Sam were going to change that. Chloe walked back in at that moment and moved towards Dean. She held the rock out in front of her.

Continuing forward she held it out in front of her. "Se we are just going to do this now?" Dean moved his foot backwards but stopped himself. He wouldn't appear weak in front of this tiny blonde.

She smiled at him and placed the rock on his chest. She took a deep breath and waited, moments passed like hours and still nothing happened.

"What were you doing the first time?" Emil spoke but they didn't look away from each other.

Chloe watched as a smirk tilted Dean's mouth. Crinkles forming at the corners of his eye making them seem impossibly more tempting. His hand coming up from his side and sliding so slow behind her neck, pulling her closer at an excruciating pace.

Her eyes fell shut as the distance between them became nothing more than a whisper. She was vaguely aware that Emil had looked away and Sam suddenly found his shoes very fascinating, It didn't matter though. None of it did. She was swept up in him again. Lost in everything that was Dean.

She could remember every time he had done this to another women but she didn't care. All that mattered was when he did it to her she felt like the only woman in the world.

At the first brush of his lips she felt the heat build within her. Her pulse like thunder in her head. His lips were warm and wet against hers and they sent lightning across her skin.

She felt like the room was spinning by the time he deepened the kiss, the edges of her mind felt fuzzy and her thoughts begun to scatter. She couldn't remember where she was. What she was doing. Fear began to tickle her mind before Dean pulled her close. Her fear was gone as quickly as it had come. Replaced by a calm like Chloe had never known.

Dean pulled back and watched as her eyes fluttered open. He wasn't sure what had happened but he knew for certain something had changed. She stared at him for a moment longer before seeming to catch her breath. She raised her hands and pushed away from him.

Dean could feel her memories slipping away. He didn't think he would ever forget her life but it was more like a story he had read along time ago. He could remember the plot but not all the details.

"It worked." Dean continued to watch her and her face twisted in confusion. She took another step back, her gaze suddenly darting around the room.

"Who are you?" Dean moved forward and hated the way she took another step away from him.

Her eyes locked on him again. "Chloe?" Sam and the doctor were also moving forward now.

She tripped over her own feet, falling backwards. Dean rushed forward, grabbing her arm and arresting her fall. Her eyes shot to his and he hated the fear he saw there. "Who am I?" Her voice was a tiny squeak and it brought every protective instinct Dean had rushing to the surface.

"Chloe Ann Sullivan." He saw a spark in her eye when he said her name. "Born in Metropolis to Moira and Gabe Sullivan. Gabe moved you and him to Smallville after your mother went missing."

She closed her eyes, the memories flooding back in. Happy and sad mixed with heartbreak and pain. They slammed into her brain like a waterfall. Rushing over her and making it hard to breathe. She was vaguely aware that Dean was lifting her. Carrying her into her room and placing her down on the bed.

He hovered over her till he was shoved aside by the doctor who busied himself taking her vitals. Checking her from head to toe. Dean cursed under his breath. This was his fault. He had pushed her into trying this. He watched as she thrashed on the bed. Fists grabbing at the sheets and pulling them.

Emil turned and grabbed his bag pulling a syringe out.

"Whoa. What the hell is that?" Dean's voice was a low growl.

"A mild sedative." Emil grabbed her arm and plunged the medicine into her veins.

Dean moved to the side of her bed and took her hand in his own. He leaned closer as the doctor moved away. Aware that Sam was standing in the doorway watching his every move. It didn't stop him though. He whispered words of comfort to her. Too low for anyone else to hear.

He stayed there as Emil walked out and Sam followed him. Alone with her again he couldn't stop thinking about what the hell he was doing. She wasn't his concern. He had gotten her out of his head.

He should be leaving. He should be grabbing his stuff and hitting the road with Sam at his side. Guilt was nothing new. Just one more mistake, one more regret to add to the pile of crap that he lived with everyday. He pushed back from the bed as her breathing evened out and she slipped into unconsciousness.

Sam was sitting on the couch when Dean came back in. He looked worried and Dean couldn't really blame him. "Where's the Doc?"

"Said something about running some tests." Sam shrugged. That wasn't what he was concerned about. "what about you?"

Dean hung his head. He understood why Sam was worried about him. Why some girl he had only met for a moment wouldn't be as important to him as his brother but it didn't change the way Dean felt. "She's out of my head."

"Then we should go." Sam stood and made his way towards the door. Dean wanted to say no. Wanted to stay. Instead he grabbed his bag and followed Sam out the door. Glancing back briefly but he didn't stop. There was nothing he could do here.

His feelings for her weren't even real.

"I have a text from Bobby about a job in Oklahoma." Sam sounded

"Sounds good." Dean mumbled the words as he slipped behind the wheel. Starting the car and turning up the radio. He didn't want Sam questioning him about anything right now. He couldn't bare the thought of another heart to heart.

AN

You didn't think it was going to go smooth did you?

Reviews please, I Live for them!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chloe awoke slowly. The haze of sedatives making her mouth dry and her brain fuzzy. She groaned when the light hit her sensitive eyes. Bringing her hand up to shade them until they could adjust.

"Chloe?" She turned at the sound of her name. Moaning again as a wave of dizziness washed over her. When she could focus she saw Lois. Sitting at her beside, pale and tired.

"How long was I out?" The words started a coughing fit and Lois handed her a glass of water.

"About 24 hours." Lois's voice was soft and wavered slightly.

Chloe turned away. She didn't want to think about lying in anymore. About the worry she had caused her family, her friends. "I'm sorry Lo."

"I don't want you to be sorry. I want you to tell me what the hell happened."

Chloe tried to sit up and Lois moved to her side, slow and sluggishly. Her belly making her careful. She propped the pillows behind her cousin. "I'm okay now though." Chloe offered her a sad smile.

Before Lois could push any further Emil walked through the door. "Glad to see you awake." He moved forward and pulled out a pen light. Shining it in her eyes she looked her over. "Who are you?"

"Chloe Sullivan."

"Where are we?"

"Watchtower. My watchtower." She whispered the words. The thought of her home comforting her.

"What is today's date?"

"How the hell should I know that? I've been unconscious." Lois laughed at her tone and Emil smiled.

"Your memories?"

"They seem intact." Chloe closed her eyes again and searched her thoughts.

"And his?" Chloe turned quickly. Was he still here? Did he wait for her to awake? Searching Emil's face she knew he was gone. The pit that formed in her stomach was instant and very aggravating. What was worse was what she saw when she closed her eyes. She could feel him holding her hand. Sitting next to her. Whispering to her.

"I want a shower." Emil didn't push her to answer. It wasn't like he had any new ideas on how to get rid of the link if it was still there.

She moved to the edge of the bed and put her feet on the ground slowly. Standing up and moving towards the bathroom she knew Emil and Lois were staring at her. Waiting for the slightest misstep to force her back into bed.

Closing the door behind her she sighed. She had dreamed about him again. Not the soul searing memories but something of her own creation. A fantasy. One where he wanted to be with her. One where he cared about her. One where he made her feel like the most beautiful women in the world. It was ridiculous.

She turned the water up as hot as she could stand it and let it beat down in her melting the tension. Trying to forget everything. Trying to forget the way it felt when he kissed her.

Stepping out she walked back into her room. They were gone. A note on her bedside table from Lois to check back later. She got dressed. She needed normal. Needed routine.

She turned at the sound of her phone. Part of her wanted to ignore it and climb back under the covers but she knew that wouldn't help. _"Hey sunshine."_

"Green bean."

"_Want to talk about why the Doc's been hanging at your house for the last 36 hours?"_

"Not right now."

"_Do I need to be worried about you?"_

"I'm fine."

There was a pause and she knew he was trying to decide if he should push her. _"Promise you'll tell me when you aren't?"_

"You'll be my first call."

"_Want to rock the Watchtower tonight?" She smiled at his usual upbeat tone._

"_How can I say no to a little crime fighting?" She tried to match his excitement and thought she did a pretty decent job considering she didn't feel it._

"_Great, details are sitting in your inbox." Chloe hung up the phone and walked back into the main room. Sitting in her chair she pulled up the email and started working. There was nothing else to do about it. He was gone and she wouldn't be seeing him again._

_AN_

_Sorry this one is short. I promise to post the next one tomorrow night._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I can't believe you were able to hack into the security feed."

"Stop sounding as if I preformed open heart surgery. I bypassed some keystroke recording software. It's no big deal." Dean took another bite out of his hamburger.

"Uh Yeah it is a big deal. You didn't even know what myspace was a few years ago."

"Can I just eat my burger?" Dean hung his head. It was weird what stuck in his head. Some of Chloe's life had faded into the background like an old photograph but some of it was as easily accessible as his own. Mostly technical stuff. Fact, figures, skills.

There were a few that wouldn't fade.

He could call up her torture at the hands of Lex Luther as if it was his own. Her memory of finding out Clark's secret, her memory of Jimmy's death. The huge moments in her life weren't going away but the rest were fading. The really crap part about that was that if he couldn't forget her highlight real then she was stuck with his. Only his wasn't as tame as hers. His included flayed flesh and murder.

"I'm just saying it was pretty cool." Sam took another bite and smiled at his brother.

"Whatever."

"You know I'll listen if you want to talk."

"Nothing to talk about Sam." He put the burger down and pushed his plate away. "You ready to hit the road?"

Sam just nodded and followed his brother out to the car.

"Seriously? Demons?" Chloe just nodded. She had weighed heavily her choice to tell her boys about the other threats. Part of her thought they already had enough on their plates but in the end she couldn't bare the thought that they might come across something and ignorance would cost them dearly.

"Yeah and a heap load of other crap." She handed them all a file. "I've jotted down just some major details about the most populous evil things and the best ways to either kill or repel them. It's all online too in case you don't have this with you."

"And these guys hunt this stuff?" She had finally opened up to the boys about what had happened. About the meteor infection and the mind meld. Bart and his stupid Sci Fi. He kept quoting Spock every time he was around her. She had yet to tell them about the return of her meteor powers. She was afraid they would start treating her like an invalid again and she just couldn't bare it. It was only a mater of time though because she knew the moment one of them got hurt she wouldn't hesitate to help out.

"Yeah."

"With no help, no money, no backup?" Bart seemed in awe of the hunters.

"Yes."

"That. Is. Epic." Chloe couldn't really argue that point. The boys had literally saved the world. More than once. As far as Heroes went they certainly hit the top ten. What she admired about them though was the fact that they did it for nothing. Most of the time they didn't even get a thank you.

"Bottom line is we are going to continue to do our job and they are going to do their's. I just don't want you guys getting surprised by anything. If it's out there I want you aware of it."

"Thanks for the info Chlo. Lets get back to JL business." Oliver could tell she wasn't comfortable talking about them. He knew there was something more going on but she wasn't talking about it. He knew her well enough to know there was no point in pushing. He would just have to wait until she was ready.

They spent the next hour going over possible targets before they finally broke for the night. Chloe watched them all leave before she headed back to her private quarters. Slipping into bed she closed her eyes and hoped she wouldn't dream tonight.

When she was awake she could convince herself she didn't miss him. Didn't want to feel his touch again.

When she was asleep though there was no stopping her subconscious from showing her what she really wanted. What she craved.

"You're fine. Barely a scratch. Just hold on." Sam shoved his brother into the back seat of the impala. The bullet wound in his stomach was oozing blood. It wasn't going to kill him right away but he needed a hospital.

"Eyes on the road Sam, you had better not crash my baby." Dean coughed and spit out a mouthful of blood. This was so not good.

"just hold on." Sam drove like a mad man. Sliding into the ER bay and screaming for the orderlies to come and help him. They wheeled Dean inside and Sam followed. Adrenaline failing as he was forced to wait. Doctors hovered around his brother before wheeling him into a back room.

Sam stood at the door and watched as people in scrubs moved furiously around cutting Dean's clothes away and working to stop the bleeding. A nurse turned and offered Sam a shy smile before pulling the curtain closed.

Now there was nothing to do but wait.

Wait and worry and pace and drink horrible hospital coffee. His gut churned and his head ached. If only he had been quicker. He couldn't think about that right now.

"Mr. Afromian?" Sam looked up at the nurse and stood. "Your brother is in recovery. The next 24 hours are going to be critical." She kept talking but Sam didn't hear. The other details didn't matter. All that mattered was weather or not Dean would wake up.

He sat at his brother's bedside. Minutes felt like hours and the beeps from the machines were slowly making him insane. He must have drifted off to sleep at some point because he woke to alarms and nurses rushing around. He watched as they worked furiously to stabilize him.

"I'm sorry but there is nothing else we can do." The nurse walked out and Sam went into panic mode. He was out of options.

Grabbing his cell phone he dialed a familiar number.

"Sam?" Her voice was husky. As if he had woken her up.

"I need your help." She could hear the desperation.

"Are you okay?" God how she didn't want to hear the answer. Knew there could be no good reason for this call in the middle of the night.

"Yeah but Dean.." Sam couldn't say the words.

"Tell me where you are?" Chloe's voice was strong now but she felt panic creeping in.

He gave her the address and she promised to be there. She didn't think about the consequences. Didn't think about anything but getting there. Putting a call into Clark she talked him into super speeding her there with only a minimum of interrogation.

She rushed into the room to find Sam sitting at Dean's beside, leaning over his pale form. Tubes and wires criss crossing his body, machines beeping. It was all too much. She moved to his bedside and tapped Sam on the shoulder. He looked up to her and tried to smile, his face almost as pale as his brother's.

A frown titled her lips when she realized he didn't even ask how she had gotten there so quickly.

"Sam I need you to promise me something." She moved around to the other side of the bed and pulled a chair closer. Sitting down she grabbed Dean's other hand.

"Anything."

"No morgues." She smiled brightly at him and closed her eyes. Sam watched as the bright white light started at their joined hands and spread over his brother's body. He pushed back form the chair. Shock making his heart jump. He knew she had healed Dean's hand back in Metropolis but he hadn't seen what had happened. Hadn't witnessed the brilliance of her light.

He barely had time to admire it before Dean was sitting up and pulling out the ventilation tube. Alarms started to blare but Sam didn't care. Nothing mattered but the fact that Dean was okay. "holy crap. She did it."

Dean didn't even look at him. His eyes glued to Chloe. She smiled once before she let the darkness overtake her. Falling forward into his lap. Dean grabbed her shoulders and shook her repeating her name over and over again but she didn't stir.

"What did you do?"

"Dean?" He turned at the sound of Sam's voice right before the nurse walked in. She took one look at Dean and rushed out of the room.

"We need to go now. We can't be here when they start asking questions." Sam got up and tossed Dean his clothes from the closet. He got dressed quickly while Chloe just lay there, not moving. Sam wanted to ask what the hell was going on but now didn't really seem like the time.

He scooped her up into his arms and carried her out to the car. Sam was close on his heels, somehow they managed to avoid the hospital staff. Placing her down in the back seat Dean slipped behind the wheel and drove away.

He was shaking his head. Furious and Sam didn't understand. "You shouldn't have called her.'

"You were dieing Dean." Sam wouldn't apologize for saving his brothers life.

"Yeah maybe but now she is dead." Dean watched the shocked expression cross his brother's face.

"But your hand."

"She heals by taking the injury into herself. It the person is close enough to death she takes that too. She dies Sam."

"But she comes back right?" Sam turned in his seat and glanced at the limp body in the back seat. "She'll be okay right?" He should have known there were no free rides. There was always a price to pay.

"I don't know Sam. I just don't know."

"She said 'no morgue'."

"What?" Dean turned to his brother confused.

"She told me 'no morgue'. Right before she healed you." Sam shook his head as the guilt washed over him. He just wanted his brother back.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They didn't say another word as they drove through the night. Dean wasn't sure where he was heading but he knew they had to get away from here. A gunshot would and a miraculous healing would lead to too many questions and he didn't have any answers.

Sometime near dawn he eased the impala into a motel parking lot. Sam jumped out and got them a room before heading back to the car. The silence continued as they made their way to the room. Sam opening the door as Dean lay Chloe prone body on the nearest bed. He leaned over her. Checking for any sign of life. His mind racing as he tried to remember how long she had been like this the last time she had used her ability. Avoiding any thought about how this time might be different. How this time she might not wake up.

"What can I do?" Dean turned towards Sam. He tried to control his anger. It wasn't his fault. He didn't know anything and Dean certainly hadn't told him.

"There is nothing to do but wait." Dean turned back to Chloe and sat down into the chair.

The minutes passed like hours. Slow and tortuous. Sam thought of a thousand questions. A thousands things to do. Instead though he simply sat in silence until he couldn't take it anymore.

He walked towards the door and when Dean looked up he mumbled something about food. The only response he got was his brother turning back towards the bed where the blonde remained motionless.

At the click of the door Dean stood and walked into the bathroom. He needed to splash some cold water in his face. He needed to stretch he legs.

He needed to piss. Christ the massive amounts of coffee he had been drinking were running through him like water through a fire hose.

They were reaching the 24 hour mark and so far nothing from her. Not so much as a twitch. If he didn't know better he would think she was dead. As much as the memories had faded. As much as the link was gone he knew. Knew without a doubt that she would wake up.

At least was what he kept telling himself. That was what he had to believe or else the rage would take over.

Why would anyone knowingly sacrifice themselves for him?

Picking up the towel he dried his face. Sneering at the strong bleach smell the towel gave off. At least it was clean. Walking into the room he stopped short.

She was sitting up. Her back pressed into the headboard. Her skin was so pale the dark circles under her eyes made the guilt swell in him. This was his fault. If he hadn't fallen into that stupid pit he wouldn't have gotten infected and she would have never known him. She wouldn't have risked her life for him.

"Hey" Her voice burned at the word from lack of use but she offered him a shy smile just the same. She knew what he was thinking. Knew he would be blaming himself. Even with the bond gone she knew him.

He would hate the word. Hate the idea. Didn't mean it didn't fit though. He might not wear a cape or have cool gadgets but it didn't make it any less true.

Hero.

He wore his motives much closer to the vest. Didn't stay for press pictures or get interviewed by star reporters. In fact he was at his most content when no one even knew he was there. When people could keep believing that their bed was the safest place and that a deadbolt could keep out anything that might want to harm you.

She felt her chest swell at the image of him with nothing but his beloved car and his brother. Criss crossing the backroads of the country trying to keep people safe and unsuspecting.

It was the last part that touched her.

Over and over he tried to leave them with their illusions. Letting them remain blissfully unaware.

She hated that he had been denied the same ignorance.

She felt the smile tug at her lips. Her chest radiating warmth as her eyes slid shut. The heat reaching and stretching towards her fingers. The pain and fatigue washing away. Replaced by a feeling of peace and comfort.

"CHLOE!" He must have said her same a few times because he was screaming it now. Sitting on the bed next to her, hands holding her arms and shaking her.

Her eyes opened and he stopped shaking her. The smile on her lips was a lazy contended one and it sent shivers across his skin. Her cheeks held a healthy pink glow and her eyes glistened with life.

Only a moment ago she had been pale and looking close to death but now she looked full of life. After hours of being in a lifeless state she looked healthy and vibrant. He reached a hand up to trace her cheek. He wanted to see if the color was real. Wanted to see if she was really okay.

Her smile got wider at the contact. Her heart swelled at the concern in his eyes.

She gasped. Pulling back as the thought swept over her.

She had tried to hard to avoid thinking about her feelings. Physical attraction was something she used to cover up what was really going on. She didn't question why Sam's call made her so frantic. Why there was never any question about saving him. Why she hated how he left. Hated that even now he was blaming himself for her having to get involved.

She wouldn't say it. She would never admit to something that could destroy her in a way no bullet ever could. Closing her eyes she pulled away from him. The high of healing gone.

"Thanks for watching over me." She said it as it he had watered her plants while she was away for the weekend.

"You shouldn't have come." The concern was gone from his voice. Replaced by anger.

"You're welcome too." The snark snuck out before she could stop herself. She hated the look on his face as he got off the bed and moved away. Every inch of distance like a knife across her skin. Every fiber of her wanted to call him back. To snuggle into the warmth of his embrace. To loose herself in him.

It would be so easy.

Instead she turned away and got off the bed. Pushing to her feet and looking around the room. Her purse was sitting on the table and she moved to it. Pulling out her cell she dialed a familiar number. "I need pick up."

Dean turned at the sound of her voice. She was leaving. Again.

Good. That was the way it should be. She shouldn't even have come. He was bad news and had already caused her way too much pain. Why then did a pit form in his stomach at the thought of her leaving?

She move towards the door but Dean grabbed her arm as she passed. She turned to face him. Her face open to him. He wanted to say something but didn't know how. Wasn't even sure what it would be. Thank you? Seemed so inadequate.

They stood there. Eyes locked on each other. Neither saying a word for what felt like forever until there was a knock at the door.

"Licious?" She turned at the intrusion. "Jolly green sent me for pick up." The voice called from the other side of the door.

Turning back towards Dean she watched as he dropped his hand from her arm. "I'll see you around."

He nodded and grabbed her once more before she could walk away. Spinning her in his arms he pulled her to his chest. Holding her close right before covering her mouth with his own. Heat flashing across her skin as she was lost to him. A moan escaping her lips as she wantonly pressed her hips against him. His fingers biting into her soft flesh.

He knew just what to do to make her scream. To make her loose herself.

She pulled away from him when the door was kicked in. Bart standing there looking as angry as anyone that sweet was capable of. "Get your hands off her."

"It's fine Bart." She glanced at him for a moment before turning back to Dean. He was staring at Bart and if looks could kill Bart would be in serious trouble. His arms were still wrapped around her and she could feel his heart racing. She wanted to stay. She wanted to stay as long as he would have her. Forever if that was possible. But she wouldn't ask and he certainly wasn't going to either so instead she waited for him to loosen his grip. His eyes glancing at her for a moment before he turned away.

She didn't say goodbye. Didn't say anything just turned and walked out the door. Bart on her heals until they were out of sight. Whisking her into his arms and speeding her home.

Dean looked up as Sam walked back into the room. A quick glance around and he knew there were leaving. He almost didn't want to ask but he had to know. "Chloe?"

"Awake and home safe and sound by now I'm sure." Dean's words held a note of bitterness.

"And where are we headed?"

"Oklahoma. Got a tip about a some vamps."

"And you just can't wait to go kill something." Sam's tone dripped with sarcasm but Dean ignored him. Moving towards the door and his car. The sooner they were gone the sooner he could go back to forgetting her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When she closed her eyes she saw him. Not like before when they had some sort of crazy meteor bond. This was worse because there would be no cure. There would be no fixing it. Time might help. Make the memories fade.

She didn't really believe that though. She wished she could. It just didn't seem possible to forget the way she felt when she was with him. How his lips felt on hers.

"Chloe?" She looked up at the sound of Oliver's voice. "How long are you going to pretend?"

"Pretend?"

He cocked his head. "You're in…"

She raised her finger to his mouth and cut him off. She wouldn't say it and she certainly didn't want anyone else saying it. To admit it would force her to face it.

"Perhaps I miss him. Perhaps. But that's all."

"You can't seriously think I'm going to buy that?" Oliver just smiled sadly at her. She was his best friend. Smart and sexy and kind beyond measure and he wanted her to know joy. If some foolish hunter could offer her that then he didn't understand why she didn't fight. She was never one to give up on anything.

"Oliver, whatever I feel isn't real."

"Why are you being so pigheaded about this?" He moved to sit next to her on the couch. "Why does it matter if you learned everything about him through some accident or if it took 2 years of awkward dates and late night phone calls?"

"It isn't real." The sadness in her eyes broke his heart.

"You might be able to say it isn't natural but you know it's real."

"But he doesn't…"

Oliver cut her off this time. Laughing out loud. "Unless his is missing a chromosome or from another planet he does." Chloe looked away from him. He didn't know Dean. Didn't know that he would fight it even more if there were actually feelings involved. "When you are done trying to talk yourself out of it let me know. I'll help you find him."

Chloe smiled at him as he got off the couch and left. Find him? As if she hadn't been keeping track of him.

Closing her eyes she let the pain wash over her. None of it mattered. She couldn't change anything.

"I can't take this anymore." Sam stormed past his brother into the motel they were currently holed up in.

"No one is forcing you to stay here." Dean grumbled and tossed his bag on the bed.

"I wish I could go Dean but you are on some kamikaze mission to prove you don't need anyone or anything."

"So what? You're my babysitter now? I didn't ask for that."

"No you didn't. You don't have to you idiot. I'm your brother. It's what I do." Dean could almost laugh at that. How many times had he thought the same thing about looking out for Sam?

"Just drop it." Dean grumbled the words and laid down on the bed. Hands behind his head, eyes staring at the ceiling.

"It isn't going to go away. You've never been in love." Dean scoffed at his brother. "Cassie and Lisa were nice and you no doubt cared but you didn't love them. If you did you would never have walked away. I know you Dean. I know you would fight."

"Thank goodness I have you then Doctor Phil." Dean knew ignoring Sam wouldn't work. His only hope was to be as nasty as possible and maybe Sam would let it drop.

"Act like a jackass. I know how easy it is for you. Still doesn't change the fact that she got under your skin."

Dean was about to tell him to shut up but there was a knock at the door. Both brothers turned and reached for a weapon. Silence fell over the room as the knocking grew most insistent.

Dean leapt from the bed and moved to the door. Glancing at Sam once to make sure he was ready. "Just a second." Dean called out as he held his gun up to the door and looked through the peep hole.

Sam watched as his body relaxed. His gun hand dropping down before he pulled open the door.

Standing there on the other side was the tiny blonde they had just been arguing about. "I just…"

Her voice trailed off. Words failing her. "Yeah." Was Dean's only response.

"Hey Chloe." Sam tried to break the tension.

"Hey Sammy." She didn't look away from Dean even as she said the words.

"Just popping by for a visit?" She still didn't turn towards Sam. Just smiled slightly as she watched Dean.

At the first sight of him she felt peace. She would deny it no longer. What she felt for him was love.

Even if he didn't feel the same she no longer cared. More than likely he would break her heart. All she knew was pretending she didn't feel it was killing her. She just couldn't do it anymore. That was why she was standing here. Why she had left the safety and comfort of her Watchtower and driven all night with only a quick call to Ollie. She hadn't even packed a bag. It would imply things she wasn't ready to admit.

She needed to take a chance. Even if he told her to leave. Even if he hated her. At least then she would know.

He took a step towards her. Just one, before he stopped himself. The sight of her was like a punch to the gut. He would never say it but it was just possible Sam was right. He had never felt this before. The only thing that even compared was his devotion to Sam. But even that palled in comparison to the way he felt about her. He wanted things with her he had given up a very long time ago. Things that weren't possible.

"Why?" Dead hated the desperation in his voice.

Before she could answer Sam moved towards the door. "I just forgot I have to get some stuff." He seemed to falter on the last word but Dean and Chloe didn't even look at him. They barely even moved aside when he walked out.

"Can I come in?" Dean didn't speak. Just stepped aside and watched as she walked in. He slid the door shut behind her and turned. Watching as she sat on the edge of the bed and placed her bag on the floor beside her. "I can't get you out of my head."

"But I thought.."

She shook her head. "Not like that. I can't stop thinking about you. Can't stop imagining what you are doing, if you're safe, if you are happy." Her voice cracked on the last word.

"Happy?" He wasn't sure what the hell he was supposed to say. Supposed to do.

"Yeah. It's crazy. I know this is never going to work but I had to take a chance. I just…" She shook her head as the fear welled up. Panic closing her throat. She would laugh if it wasn't so ridiculous. She was more afraid of taking to him then she had ever been and that included an alien invasion and torture.

He moved towards her, sitting beside her on the bed. His hands moving towards hers. Holding them and hating the way they shook. He couldn't stop himself. Leaning in he moved his hand to her cheek. He could smell her now. That familiar scent of lavender and sandalwood that had been haunting his dreams. He was so close now he could see the freckles that dotted her nose, fading as they spread our across her cheeks. He lost himself in the green of her eyes. Moving closer until he watched them slip shut right before her covered her mouth with his own.

The kiss was tentative at first but quickly overwhelmed her. She wasn't even sure when she had moved but she realized her hands were clutching his jacket. Keeping him close. Her heart was racing. Faster and faster until it felt like it would jump out of her chest.

He was pressing her back into the bed and she was going willingly. Anything to stay close to him. Anything to make sure he never stopped kissing her.

She loved the weight of him as he pressed her into the bed. The pressure of his hips as she wrapped her legs around him. Pulling him in. His mouth pulled away from hers and she moaned before she felt the warm wet heat latch onto the sensitive spot behind her ear. The spot she loved. The spot that made her crazy.

She pressed her hips off the bed again. Bucking against him even as her legs tightened around him.

Her fingers tore at his jacket, sliding it down his arms as she fought to increase the contact. She wanted to feel his skin. She wanted to feel all of him.

He pulled back enough to help her take the jacket off. He hands ran over his chest and slipped his t shirt off too. He followed her lead and tore her blouse open down the front. She didn't even flinch when the buttons went flying across the room. Instead only arching off the bed the remove it along with her bra. Her movements were rushed and clumsy as she struggled to remove the rest of her clothes. Dean didn't care though. In that moment he thought she was the sexiest woman he had ever seen.

It felt like forever and only a moment before they were both naked and he was situated between her thighs. There was gong to be no preamble. No foreplay. He was going to take her and she was going to revel in his desperate need for her.

She wanted more. She wanted forever. But that wasn't likely so she would be happy with this.

AN

Sorry for the delay. Only one more chapter to go. Should post it tomorrow.

Reviews Please.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Before he could think they were naked. He had imagined her like this so many times. Imagined what he could do to her and now. Here she was, ready and willing and he was stopping.

What the hell was wrong with him?

"Dean" He loved the breathless way she said his name before she pulled him back down into a kiss.

He was lost for a moment before he pulled back. "We need to stop."

She knew this was a possibility. That he might not want her. She had even tried to prepare herself for rejection but the reality was so much worse than her imagination had suggested. She grabbed the sheet and tried to cover herself. Suddenly horrified with herself but he grabbed her hands and held her in place.

"That's not what I meant." He hated that look in her eyes. Hated it all the more because it was his fault. "Dam it. I don't know what I'm supposed to say. What the hell is going on."

She looked back at him, some of the pain fading from her eyes. "I want this." Chloe's voice quivered slightly but she didn't look away. She was going to be brave.

"So do I. God knows I want this so bad it's all I can think about." She shifted slightly and watched as he ground his teeth together. She felt guilty. She wasn't trying to make it harder for him. "Sam tells me I don't know what love is. Stupid sappy giant probably thinks I should read Shakespeare or some crap." He ran a hand through his hair and rolled onto his side. Pulling her with him so they were facing each other. "Maybe he's right. Maybe I am just some ham fisted idiot whose idea of romance comes from a porno."

He took a deep breath and Chloe waited for him to continue. "What I do know is you are all I can think about. And not just this. I dream about you sitting across from me at a dinner stealing my fries. I dream about you holding my hand as we walk down the street. I dream about you just being next to me."

He rolled onto his back, closing his eyes for a moment. The look of hope in her eyes was more than he could bare. "But I can't have that and you know why. You know how dangerous it would be. You know what I would do, what I would become if anything ever happened to you. I can't risk any of it."

"I love you." He stopped staring at the ceiling and turned towards her. Shock on his face. "I was going to keep quiet. Offer you only what you would take but I don't want to play it safe."

She ran her hand across his chest. Letting it rest over his heart. "I love you. If it is possible I've loved you since the alley. Since my first dream of you. I know you Dean. I know who you are inside and not just the man you pretend to be."

"If you know me then you know why I can't do this."

"No Dean I know why you _think_ you can't do this because you know it was the same for me. I'm tired of living in fear. Tied of wondering what if. I'd rather live, really live, for 2 minutes than just survive for another 30 years."

Dean laughed dark and bitter. "2 minutes is a real possibility."

"Since I met you I have been telling myself to move on. To forget." She pulled back the sheet and slid on top of him. Pushing away the fear and the doubt. Angling her hips she pressed into him. Loving the way his hands flew to her waist. Fingers digging into the soft flesh. "I can't forget." The words were a soft whisper across her lips.

"Chloe." She loved the way he whispered her name. The fire she saw in his eyes as she pressed into him. Smiling seductively she lifter her hips slightly before sliding back down on top of him. His hard length plunging into her wet heat.

She moaned long and low as she felt him filling her. Stretching her. "No more talking." She smiled as she spoke and something inside Dean finally broke. He grabbed her hips and flipped her until she was pressed into the mattress under him.

His mouth covered hers again, his kiss more demanding as he began trusting slow and steady into her. Using her moans as a guild he angled his hips until he hit the spot that would make scream. He had imagined this over and over. Even seen it in full Technicolor when he had shared her memories but nothing came close to the feeling of a hot, wet Chloe stretched under him. Nails digging into the small of him back, writhing with pleasure.

"You are so dam hot." It wasn't Shakespeare but it was about as close as Dean could get. She didn't seem to mind though because she opened her eyes and smiled at him. That sexy half smile that had been haunting him. The one that held her secrets.

He was never going to last if she kept looking at him like that. There were so many things he wanted to do, wanted to make her feel. Picking up the pace he watched as her breathing became more erratic and her movements less in time with his. She was close. She was so close. He just had to hold out and little longer.

"Harder. Please Dean." Those words shouldn't have pushed him over the edge. The mix of coarse and sweet. But he was tumbling. Falling and for a moment he worried she wasn't going to follow him, but then she threw her head back and a horse cry escaped her lips and he smiled before nearly collapsing on top of her.

Catching himself on his elbows he rolled and pulled her to his chest. He somehow managed to pull the sheet over them and he listened to her breathing slow down. He loved the lazy smile that sat on her face. The way her eyelashes cast a shadow across her pale cheeks.

He loved everything about her.

Awareness washed over him. Sam had been right. He had never know love before this woman walked into his life. His broken and scared heart had never soared like this. "I will keep you safe." He whispered the words into her hair.

"I don't want safe. I want you." She watched as his face fell, resignation for the situation hitting him. She knew why he felt it. Why he would always worry. She could live with him being an overprotective Neanderthal as long as she got to _live with him. It wasn't going to be easy. No doubt there were going to fight like cats and dogs. It wasn't like she was one to sit quietly by as the world burned. But it would be okay. They would be okay because Chloe wouldn't accept anything less and maybe fate was cruel bitch but Chloe was relentless. She would never give up again._

_THE END_

_Hope it was worth the wait._


End file.
